This invention relates to insulators for antennas. More particularly, the insulators of this invention are particularly suited to attach the elements to the boom of antennas such as a log-periodic dipole or Yagi style antenna.
Antennas, for example, of the log-periodic dipole or Yagi type are designed to assist in the transmission or reception of radio wave signals. These antennas include a plurality of spaced elements which are carried by and extend outwardly from a boom. Feeder or transmission wires are connected to at least some of the elements to carry the signals to be transmitted or the signals received by the elements.
One problem that exists regarding the current design and configuration of such antennas relates to the insulators which must be provided at the junction of each element and the boom. These insulators, usually made of a plastic material, not only act to isolate the elements from the boom, but also they provide the means by which the elements and the boom are connected. Since the boom and the elements can be quite heavy, the insulators must be quite sturdy. However, the configuration, material and design of currently known insulators is such that cracking and ultimate breakage often occurs, particularly in adverse weather conditions such as high winds. When such breakage occurs, the insulating effect of these members can be destroyed to the detriment of efficient radio wave transmission and reception. Thus, the need exists for an insulator which is of a configuration which minimizes the chances of breakage.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an antenna with unique insulators which attach the antenna elements to the antenna boom.
It is another object of the present invention to provide insulators for an antenna, as above, which are designed to minimize breakage thereof under the normal stresses encountered.
These and other objects of the present invention, as well as the advantages thereof over existing prior art forms, which will become apparent from the description to follow, are accomplished by the improvements hereinafter described and claimed.
In general, an antenna made in accordance with one aspect of the present invention includes an insulator assembly having opposed sidewalls which have a surface to receive the boom. A cross-shaped member is located between the sidewalls to strengthen the insulator while at the same time reducing the weight thereof.
In accordance with another aspect of the insulator assembly of the present invention, a compartment is included to carry each portion of an element. A pedestal is formed beneath each compartment for strength. In addition, each pedestal has at least one recess therein.
In another aspect of the present invention, the insulator assembly includes clamps, each having a band to hold the boom. The insulator assembly also includes opposed sidewalls having a surface to receive the boom. Opposed pedestals are positioned between and spaced from the sidewalls a distance to receive the bands. Each pedestal receives a fastener to engage the bands and a fastener to hold the element.
A preferred exemplary antenna insulator incorporating the concepts of the present invention is shown by way of example in the accompanying drawings without attempting to show all the various forms and modifications in which the invention might be embodied, the invention being measured by the appended claims and not by the details of the specification.